Of Lost Keys
by StruckByKlaine8
Summary: Chad steals Sonny's keys. So where does Sonny decide to stay for the two nights that her mom is out of town? Chad's house? You bet! CHANNY!
1. Chapter 1

****

Hey. I havent written for a while. Watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S while writing this. Episode: The One With Rachel's Book.

**This story is dedicated to my mum for always losing the house keys.**

**Discalimer: It makes me sadder and sadder every time I write a disclaimer.**

***muttering* I...do...not...own...Sonny...With...A...Chance...Grr**

**

* * *

**

Sonny POV

"Okay honey, i'm leaving" Connie Monroe yelled from her bedroom. I jumped up off the living room couch, running over the give my mum a big hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much, mom!" I exlaimed.

"Woah, Sonny, I'll only be gone for 3 days" she said.

"Yeah but that means I have to spend 2 nights alone" I whined. Mum kissed me on the forehead.

"See you soon, Sonny" she said as she walked out the door, suitcase trailing behind her. I sighed. I quickly changed into my clothes that I had gotten ready for work, and put on my light make-up and did my hair, just leaving it out and natural. It smelt like my delicious smelling shampoo because I washed it last night.

I locked the door of my apartment and went downstairs by the elevator because I was too tired to use the stairs. I got into my car and drove to work. As I got out of the car, I dropped my handbag, all the contents spilling out. I groaned and knelt to the ground, starting to collect my stuff. Suddenly a head of golden hair was blocking my vision. I stood up, studying the figure that was bent over, picking up my things and carefully eplacing them back into the bag. When the 'greatest actor of our generation' straightened up, he gave me a smirk and handed me my handbag.

"Oh Sonny, I know you want my attention, but there is no need to be dropping your bag to get it. I'll talk to you anyway" he said, grinning. I rolled my eyes. I'm really not in the mood for this.

"Chad, out of all the eyes in Hollywood, I had to stare into yours" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm, quoting that stupid movie of his. Luckily I convinced him to take that line out of the script.

"I knew it" he smirked.

"It's called 'sarcasm', Chad" I said icily paired with a sarcastic grin. I walked past him, banging into his shoulder purposefully. I felt the electricity course through me as our shoulders touched. I ignored it, just like I ignore my feelings for him. I felt him follow me as I walked into the studio. He followed me all the way to my dressing room. This was too much for me to handle. When I got inside my dressing room, I swung around, blocking him from entering my (and Tawni's) dressing room.

"What do you want, Chad?" I asked angrily at his surprised face.

"I just wanted to ask how my favourite random is doing" he said, placing a hand over his heart, pretending to be hurt.

"Im fine, now leave Chad" I snapped. I sometimes get really cranky with Chad because I work so hard not to show my true feelings for him. I always instantly felt bad afterwards.

"Whatever, Monroe" he said "See you later, Monroe" he added secretly and winked before he left. What was with that wink? It's like he knows something was going to happen later...

Chad POV

I have her keys!, I thought as I walked out of Sonny's dressing room, smiling form ear to ear. I have Sonny's key chain containing all her keys. When she dropped her purse and I was picking everything up, I saw them and thought about it for a second.

If Sonny couldnt get inside her house, she'd need to stay at somebody else's house. I could be that somebody else. Then tonight I could charm her into admitting her true feelings for me.

I know she loves me. And so I feel the same way, so what?

It'll be perfect, becuase my parents are always away on buisness trips. So when Sonny wasnt looking, I had stashed them away in my jeans pocket, and she didnt suspect a thing.

As I walked onto the set of Mackezie Falls with a big grin on my face, everyone looked at me weirdly. They were avoiding me, trying not to bump and annoy me, like treading on eggshells. See, i'm not usually a morning person. Whenever I come onto set in the morning, i'm always grumpy and mean. They're so used to it, that now they're scared I was going to blow up at any mintue.

But Sonny had lightened up my mood today already, so I was floating on cloud 9, amazed by my awesome plan. Well, I **am **Chad Dylan Cooper, known for my good looks and awesome acting skills. And now I am an awesome plan-creator. Hmm, I should add that to my resume. Not like I need it or anything.

This was going to be so great.

Sonny POV

After a long day of rehearsals and fillming, I couldnt wait to get home and take a long, hot bath. When I got to my car, I reached into my handbag for my keys, bit I couldnt find them. I sighed and emptied my bag onto the roof of my car, searching for the keys. I almost screamed in frustration when I couldnt find them. Where are they? They were obviously not here. They could be anywhere! I have a spare set of keys at home, and I obviously couldnt get inside until my mum got home. Which is in two days!

Devistated, I got out my phone and was about to call Tawni to see if I could stay over her place when I saw the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper standing beside me. Damn his quietness.

"Sonething wrong, Monroe?" he asked, smirking.

Crap.

"No, nothing's wrong, Chad" I replied. I didnt want him to know about my embarrasing situation.

"Really, Sonny, really?" He asked as I rolled my eyes. I'll just have to tell him.

"Um, well I lost my keys and now I cant get into my car or apartment" I explained.

"Well, why dont you come over my house then?" Chad asked. Psht, yeah right!

"Thanks but no thanks. I think i'm just going to call Tawni" I said. A frown formed upon his face.

"Sonny, be serious. Wouldnt you rather stay with the Greatest Actor of His Generation" he asked, his ego overflowing. I shook my head and dialed Tawni's number, hoping he would leave. But he stayed right in his place, watching me make my phone call. But all I got was Tawni's answering machine.

"Dang it" I muttered. Chad opened the passenger door of his car - which was right near my car - and held it open for me to get into. I hesitated in hopes of Tawni calling back.

No luck.

"You coming?" he murmered.

"Ugh, sure" I said and hopped into the passenger seat as Chad closed the door behind me.

This was going to be a bumpy ride.

* * *

**Please R&R! I love getting on my phone during school and checking my email and finding tons of reviews.**

**If you dont review, I wont add my next chapter.**

**Georgyya :)**


	2. Chad's House

**Chapter 2 is up by demand. It took me a while to upload since I went camping. But whatever.**

**So HAPPY NEW YEAR to all!**

**If the time difference is different wherever you are, just know that in Australia we are in 2011!**

**R&R**

**Georgyya**

**

* * *

**  
Sonny POV

"Sonny, I dont like this song" Chad whined while I belted out the chorus to 'Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift which was currently playing on his car radio. I sung even louder, just to make Chad angrier. He sighed and switched off the radio.

"Hey!" I said and smacked him playfully on the arm "I was listening to that"

And I turned the radio back on. I saw his grip tighten on the steering wheel.

He leaned over and switched it off again.

"Chad, leave it on!" And I switched it on again.

"Sonny, Taylor Swift isnt really my style" He switched the radio off again.

"Who cares about your style?" Switched on.

"Lots of people!" Switched off.

"Yeah? Like who?" On.

"My fans!" Off

"Pathetic" On.

"Fine, leave it on!" Chad yelled, trying to concentrate on the road infront of him.

"Fine, I will"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we're **so **good" And for the rest of the trip we sat in silence, looking out the windsheild, with Taylor Swift playing through the speakers.

~C~H~A~N~N~Y~

As Chad opened the door to his mansion of a house, I studied the front yard. There were plants and bushes - carefuly trimmed - so tall and bushy that you couldnt see past them. The driveway was long and it circled to the front of the house so you could hop out of the car and be at the front door. Of course there was a garage - a 5 car garage. Once Chad got the door open, I wondered inside the long corridor. My mouth fell open at the sight before me. The floors were made of marble so shiny that I could see my reflection in them. The walls were filled with pictures of - from what I can guess - Chad's family. It said the name and the year below each painting. I went down the hallway, studying each painting and checking the year it was apinted. The oldest one was from 1786 which was a picture of a middle-aged man with eyes just as blue as Chad's and hair just as blonde and perfect as Chad's. I saw Chad watching me study this one painting with a smirk on his face. The person in the painting and Chad look so alike! Chad wondered over to me until he was a breath away.

"That was Chad Dylan Cooper of 1786. I was named after him because even when I was a newborn, I looked like him" he whispered in my ear. I felt shivers run down my spine.

"He was a great man. He worked on Broadway shows, and he was the best actor of his generation. Every girl wanted him and every buy wanted to be like him. It was my job to follow in his footsteps"

"Wow, that's amazing" I said.

"He was. But in July 1799, he met the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was also a broadway actor. She was in a play that played at the theatre where his play was playing. But Chad's cast hated her cast. And vice-versa. They were natural enemies and constantly fought. But they were in love with each other, they just didnt know it. They were forbidden from dating after they realised their love for each other. So they ran away to a small village. Here they got married and they lived for years until therre was an invasion in the village. They were both shot dead, and they lay on the floor, holding hands until their hearts stopped beating" Chad murmered. A tear trickled down my cheek. Chad wiped it away with his fingers as he gazed into my eyes.

* * *

**So I left it cliff-hanger-y because my family came over and interupted my writing :P But I dont mind.**

**I know this chapter is kind of short, sorry, but the above excuse explains :)**

**Review or im not writing anymore :D**

**'Oh, he did NOT just call her bra' - CDC**

**SO FUNNY!**

**Georgyya**


	3. The end

****

**Im writing this next chapter at 5:45am. That's right, I pulled an all-nighter!**

**But now I have a throbbing headache.**

**:)**

**Enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Georgyya**

******

* * *

**

Sonny POV

"That's so sad" I whispered.

"They loved each other, that's all that mattered" he said. I couldnt help but notice how similar my relationship with Chad is to this story. Well, in my case. See, I like Chad. A lot. But im pretty sure he doesnt feel the same way about me. I continued to walk down the hallway, inspecting all the frames and paintings. Finally, the hallway ended and opened out into a large -** very **large - living room. This was a more modernised room, rather than the historic hallway. There was a massive flat screen tv that was mounted onto the wall. There's a black couch facing it. Chad flopped himself down on the couch and patted the spot next to him, motioning for me to sit down next to him. I obliged and we sat there awkwardly before he grabbed the remote and witched on the tv. Mackenzie Falls reruns were playing.

"Thirsty? Hungry?" Chad asked.

"Im onkay, thanks" I replied. We sat there for a while before I asked the question that has been bugging me for a while.

"Chad, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

"Why'd you invite me over?" I asked.

"Because you lost your keys" he said to me like it was obvious.

"No, I mean, why would you help me? I thought you hated me" I whispered, afraid of the answer.

"Sonny," he said "I dont hate you" I looked up to see a pained look on his face "Im far from hating you" he added.

"B-but, you t-tease me-" I faltered before Chad interupted.

"Sonny, I know i'm a jerk around you, but thats only because" he paused dramaticaly "because im in love with you"

"What?" I asked.

"Sonny, i've been in love with you from the moment I met you. I just didnt realise until I guest starred on your show and let it slip that I was in love with you, and then I realsied. I love you, Sonny Monroe" And then he leaned over and kissed me. It was a short and sweet kiss, no more than a peck. I was too shocked to react. When he pulled away he studied my face, facinated. Suddenly the wheels in my brain started to work again as I realised the situation I am in. What if he's lying? Looking for me to confess my love to him and then laugh at me. He'll probably post it on that stupid blog of his. I can read the headlines now:

**'Small-Town Girl Falls For Hollywood's Bad Boy'**

But what if he's not lying? What if he's telling the truth? I pondered over this while Chad waited patiently.

"Chad" he looked up "What do you mean, 'you love me'?" I settled for asking.

"Exactly thet" He replied. **(A/N I know I suck at coming up with stuff like 'he replied', 'she asked', 'he said' and all thet stuff. U just suck at writing :S)**

"Are you lying?" I questioned. He looked at me with a funny expression.

"Why in the world would I be lying?" he answered with another question.

"Maybe because i'm me and your you. Why would you fall in love with plain old boring me? It makes absolutely no sense" I said. He thought for a moment before answering.

"Do you know what I was like before you joined the cast of So Random? No, you dont. I was even more selfish and and self-centered than I am now" he murmered.

"Is that possible?" I muttered. He gave me an icy look before continuing.

"I demanded crazy things. I dont know why I did it, but now I do. I had no heart. Nobody I really loved or cared about. I mean, I love my parents, but their never around, so I had nobody to really love. Then you came along and knocked me off my feet. And I know I was a jerk to you, but that's only because I was trying to hide the fact that I had realised I was in love with you" He replied, breathless. He looked so cute sitting there with that one sparkly eye of his, that I reached over and placed my lips over his. I could feel him start to kiss me back, arms forming an iron cage around me, as I ran my fingers through his hair, admiring the soft feel of it. Once we broke away, we sat in silence. I was dreading the fact that I would ever have to leave his side. I wanted to stay here with Chad forever.

"Hey Chad, I dont want to leave you" I whispered.

"Sonny, your mum doesnt get home for another night, you still have to stay here another night" He answered cheekily. I grinned at him.

As I was drifting off to sleep, half unconcious, I remembered what I wanted to ask him.

"Chad, do you have any idea where my keys could be?"

"Not a clue" He replied with a secretive smirk. I shrugged and drifted off to sleep in Chad's arms.

Fin.

* * *

**Was it good?**

**This was the last chapter, probably.**

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**Please R&R**

**Georgyya :D**


End file.
